


Turned and Tainted

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, Horror, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her throat is on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turned and Tainted

The world is chaos, a cacophony of too-loud-too-bright-too-much. There’s something sticky on her face and she swipes at it, staring at the smear of red on her hand and before she knows it she’s lapped at it with her tongue. Blood, but it’s disgusting, not fresh and what the hell?

Her throat burns with thirst and there’s a painful tearing in her gums. She stumbles her way over to the rickety dresser, clearing away dust and grime with one hand. Fangs, needle sharp and terrifying cover her regular teeth. A vampire? Jesus Christ she’s a fucking vampire.

She digs in her pockets only to find her wallet, keys, and phone are all gone. There’s a cure, she knows there is, if only she can get back to Dean and Sam and figure out who did this to her.

The alley is dimly lit when she stumbles out into it, and she’s slammed against a wall before she can make it far. The blonde in front of her is hot, but has a cold arm pressed against her throat and is grinning ferally.

"Goin’ somewhere, sweetheart?" the creature asks, pressing a little closer.

"P-please I don’t-I don’t want-"

“‘Fraid I don’t care much about what you want, Charlie. You’re mine now, and I’m going to take good care of you. Which means getting you fed, and quick. Don’t want you hurtin’. Bet it burns huh?”

Charlie nods her head slow, weak in the other vampire’s hold. She lets herself be dragged back inside and to another room, this one cleaner and softly lit. There’s a young guy tied to a chair, and if Charlie’s brain could register more than the beat of his heart she’d balk. Instead, she’s straining at the hold the other vampire has on her and the blond lets her go with a laugh.

"Get him, sweetheart."

In a split second, she’s straddling his lap and sinking her fangs in. The blood is warm and rich on her tongue, with just a vague chemical tinge.  _Sedative_ some part of her mind whispers, but the delight of the feed outweighs it. She’s pulled back just before his heart stops, whimpering a little because she’s not quite had enough.

"Dead man’s blood is dangerous, Charlie. But you know that, don’t you?" the blond murmurs against her cheek.

Charlie nods, then licks her lips and swallows. “Who-who are you?”

"Jo," the blond grins, pulling Charlie’s hair to bring her around, pressing a kiss to her bloody lips.


End file.
